<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.06 I want to help by LaPilar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604823">.06 I want to help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar'>LaPilar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Finn knows all, First Kiss, Fluffy, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Resistance, argument, argument leading to first kiss, but - Freeform, ish, sassmaster flyboy Poe Dameron, theriseofskywalker - Freeform, tros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Poe flirt with Zorii on Kijimi is enough to get your blood boiling. The conversation you share later doesn't help either. Until it does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.06 I want to help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/N, I gotta tell you something," Poe said hurriedly, as we heard the stormtroopers line up behind us. </p><p>"Can it, Dameron. I don't want to hear it," I retorted, staring straight ahead at the metal wall of the destroyer. </p><p>Chewie, Finn, Poe, and I were lined up about to be executed after being caught freeing Chewie from his prison cell. Not the best end to this mission, or this life.</p><p>But at least I wouldn't have to think about Poe flirting with Zorii anymore. </p><p>We'd been flirtatious since I'd joined the resistance two years ago, but it'd never gone anywhere. I figured it was just the way he was, and there wasn't time for a relationship anyway. </p><p>Apparently, somewhere along the way, I'd lost all sense of that and started falling for him, because watching him flirt with Zorii on Kijimi had nearly split my heart in two.</p><p>But I didn't have a legitimate reason to be upset with him. We weren't dating. So I'd let it express itself in annoyance and anger ever since, and he was dumb enough that he hadn't gotten the hint.</p><p>"Ouch," Finn said. I was glad to see he hadn't lost his sense of humor. "You know, he's only going to say-"</p><p>Poe bumped Finn with his shoulder. "You going to tell me what you were going to tell Rey?"</p><p>Finn froze then. "It isn't the best-"</p><p>"Not the best time?" Poe interrupted. "Sure, we're about to die, and both of you are being-"</p><p>Chewie growled then. I didn't speak Wookie, but he sounded so exasperated it shut the three of us up.</p><p>"Wait," called Hux. "I want to do this myself." He took a blaster from one of the troopers, and aimed it at us.</p><p>"Kriff," I muttered, shutting my eyes tight when I heard the sound of the blaster being fired.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later and we were all safely tucked into the Falcon, including Rey. She'd been pretty shaken up when she'd gotten onboard, but hadn't volunteered anything, so we'd led her take off for one of the cabins in a stupor. </p><p>She knew about my thing for Poe, and I'd wanted to complain to her about his thing with Zorii, but I wasn't about to bother her to do it. She was clearly dealing with something much bigger, as she usually was.</p><p>Poe was flying, which left Chewie, Finn, and I in the lounge watching the minutes pass as we headed for the Endor system. </p><p>"What do you think is up with Rey?" I asked.</p><p>"Can't say. Nothing good," Finn said grimly. </p><p>Chewie growled something that sounded like agreement. </p><p>"What's up with you?" Finn asked then, turning to me.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You and Poe are normally tied at the hip. But once we got to Kijimi, you were pissed off at him."</p><p>"I wasn't."</p><p>Finn and Chewie exchanged a look. "You very clearly were," Finn said, Chewie growling in assent. </p><p>I sighed and threw my arms up. "I wasn't mad! It's nothing."</p><p>Finn smiled conspiratorially. "You can't lie to me, Y/N. I know why you're mad."</p><p>"You couldn't possibly."</p><p>"You've got a thing for Poe, and he spent all his time on Kijimi flirting with that Zorii chick."</p><p>"Kriff…" I muttered, going red in the cheeks. Evidently he could possibly know. I folded my arms on the table and laid my head down on top of them. "I was being a bitch, I know. You don't have to rub it in."</p><p>"I don't think you were being a bitch. I think Poe was being a moron. As per usual."</p><p>I picked my head up, frowning. "What?"</p><p>"Let's just say, Poe wouldn't have been flirting with her if he knew you were into him."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"He tells me everything, Y/N. Even when I beg him not to." He waited a beat, then continued. "Not that it's really my place. You should go talk to him."</p><p>I considered this. Couldn't really get much worse, could it?</p><p>Chewie let out a growl that I'd come to recognize as a laugh when I stood and turned towards the cockpit. Finn fist-bumped me, and I was off.</p><p>The ship was on autopilot, speeding serenely through hyperspace. Poe had his feet kicked up on the dash, but replaced them on the floor at my appearance. "Care for some company?" I asked.</p><p>He gestured to the copilot's seat, but didn't look me in the eye. "Come to apologize?"</p><p>I scoffed, vaulting over the console and sliding into place. "Apologize? What for?"</p><p>His eyes flashed to mine then, but not in a good way. "For turning into a complete asshole halfway through the mission."</p><p>"Me? I turned into an asshole?"</p><p>"Well what else would you call being super pissy towards me for no good reason? I mean Force, as if things weren't already going badly enough for me. As if this mission wasn't the only last chance at saving the resistance."</p><p>That gave me pause. "What do you mean things were going bad for me?"</p><p>He shrugged, looking out the dash now at space passing us by. "I don't know. We were nearly killed on Kijimi, multiple times. Had to completely wipe 3PO's memory, which the general isn't going to be too pleased about. My ex hates me, and also told all of you that I used to be a spice runner. We got to the destroyer, and Rey is the only reason any of us made it out of there alive. Now there's something going on with her, and I don't even have half a clue what it is or how to help her. I mean, everyone knows the captain's supposed to lead and take care of his crew, but none of them even trust me enough to tell me what the kriff is going on!" He smacked his hands on the dash in anger.</p><p>I was quiet. So, this wasn't about me. And I'd unwittingly added more to his already-full plate. I regretted it instantly. If helping Poe out required shutting up about my feelings for him, I could shoulder that. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Poe. It was wrong of me. I didn't realize..." I trailed off, but he got the idea. "And all the stuff with Rey is outside all of our comfort zones. I don't know what to do about it either."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're not in charge."</p><p>"No, but I want to help."</p><p>He paused for a second, thinking about something. "I mean, what happened Y/N? You've always been there for me, even when I was demoted last year." The question was hesitant; he didn't know if he should push the issue or not.</p><p>And now, I didn't know what to say. The only satisfactory explanation was something I couldn't possibly say now. It would be too selfish "I was really tired, and annoyed with the situation. I-"</p><p>I cut myself off when I realized he was staring at me in an intense, unnerving way. "What?"</p><p>He smiled then, and even if I hated this uncomfortable situation I was glad to see it. "I know what happened."</p><p>I straightened up in my seat, moving away from him. "You couldn't possibly."</p><p>"It was Zorii."</p><p>My cheeks flushed red, instantly giving me away. I hoped it would escape his notice in the dim light of the cockpit. "Nope."</p><p>"You were jealous."</p><p>Damn you Finn. "Nope."</p><p>"You hated seeing me flirt with her."</p><p>I frowned, shaking my head. "I didn't have a problem with it."</p><p>"Did you forget that you always get really irrationally angry when I falsely accuse you of something? Like when I said you broke the left rudder pedal in my X-wing last year?"</p><p>Kriff. He was right. "I just don't feel like arguing."</p><p>He was quiet, pulling more from me in the stuffy silence.</p><p>"Fine, Poe, you're the greatest kriffing detective the resistance has ever seen," I threw at him, jumping out of the seat and heading for the door. "Congratulations! You get a medal for biggest dick of all time."</p><p>He moved so fast and so quietly I nearly screamed in shock when he grabbed my hand as I was in the doorway, pulling me back into the room with him. </p><p>I gasped instead, and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh you- you ass!"</p><p>"Y/N, Y/N, calm down. I'm not making fun of you," he said, face genuine for once.</p><p>He released my hand. "Really?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No. I gotta level with you sweetheart: if I'd seen you flirting with another guy like that, I would've wanted to do the same thing. Of course, I wouldn't have, because I have self-control, and common sense-"</p><p>I shook my head at that. "You're ruining it."</p><p>"Okay, okay. Sorry."</p><p>"So what do we do now?" My hands were shaking. I knew what we did now.</p><p>"Well, it seems like there's only one thing left to do." He glanced down at my lips, and I made the first move, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him towards me. </p><p>I'd only meant for it to be a short kiss, but soon enough I found the both of us gasping for breath, one of my hands tangled in his curls while the other was sneaking up his shirt. His were both firmly planted on my waist, keeping me close to him.</p><p>He pulled back to take a breath, and I took the opportunity to say, "We should stop."</p><p>"Yeah, you should."</p><p>It was Finn, and Poe and I nearly slammed into opposite walls of the cockpit trying to disentangle ourselves. He was leaned up against the doorway, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Did I tell you so, or did I tell you so?"</p><p>"How long were you standing there?" Poe demanded. I was still trying to catch my breath.</p><p>"Long enough. Don't say I never did anything for the two of you. We're almost to Endor."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>